Cinder
by Karaiki
Summary: My version of cinderella. No clue where to put this ;


Once upon a time in a distant land there was a gentleman, a lord to be exact his wife had died of an illness. An infection she had contacted at their young daughter's Birth, Cinder was what the young mother had named their child. Cinder had beautiful fiery brown eyes and long Ashen hair as she grew up to be a fine woman. She was medium hight and fifteen when her farther decided to remarry.

Her step mother was rude and selfish only thinking of herself and her own children, she took over the house and killed Cinders father boiling his head in a broth to feed it to Cinder. Not only this but it was on Cinder's birthday, her father had promised a lush cake with the money he had saved from working for the king and her favourite dinner they could afford. To bad her step mother offered to cook seducing Cinder's father into the kitchen to saw his head from his shoulders.

Of course Cinder had been put in a state of shock and fear. Her house had been taken over by this cruel woman the twin sisters the filthy woman had brought into the house and dared to call Cinder's sisters ordered Cinder around. They turned Cinder into a servant. The beat her regularly shunned her and made her sleep in front of the fire where Ashes covered her bruised form.

One day a letter arrived at the house from the prince inviting all persons, of fashion to attend the grand ball. The ball would last for three days as ordered by the king so his striking son could find a woman that met his tastes. The twins were static of course being like their mother , a gold digging whore. The eldest sat beside her sister patting on lily white powder, though it didn't do much for her completion, "Maid I will have my hot red dress, you will add French trimming around the cut, chop,chop; useless girl." The eldest smuggle snapped out her voice of high importance to Cinder. Though both the sisters were the most ugliest hate filled creatures alive (besides from their mother) not even the most expensive make up, hair or clothes could cover their hideous skin of gravel like expressions.

The second sister wrapped her fingers around her necklace, she was much more polite that her sister though still bore the same arrogant "Cinder you will gather my rings and tie my corset" The younger twin snuffed out lining her eyes with beetle blood. Cinder did as they asked knowing she would be eaten by the sisters if she didn't.

The day finally came and the two sisters set out before their mother who stayed behind to take care of the servants before she left herself. Stopping by the side of Cinder the wicked step-mother smirked raising her bitter wrinkled lips "Servant, you are nothing more than dirt under my foot you shall never go to the ball."

Knowing that she would never be able to go to the ball and free herself of this life Cinder ran from her house in tears falling besides her mother's grave. Tears crashed down her perfect white skin to land in pleading wishes voice breaking like the songs of her pet raven's. A hand reached out to tap cinder on the shoulder patting her head comfortingly "There, there child do not cry Cinder" the woman comforted the same ashen hair she had inherited from her mother grew on the woman's head to fall in long elegant strands from a small half bun. Cinder's Godmother which was also her aunt had come back from a far away country to practice medicine so that another woman would not die like Cinder's had.

Cinder who was still choked by tears finally managed some words "Oh dear godmother.." she started words hitching with jumped breath "Hear my only wish, my wish to go to the Ball. Please dear Godmother" she cried out clinging to her Aunts long black robe.

Cinder's Aunt glanced at Cinder's bruised skin under the rags she was made to wear "Dear Cinder, my poor child I will grant your wish and as a darkened fairy shall swoop like the Devil's angle on the ones that have wronged you, you shall go to the ball." Her aunt assured whipping away the falling tears. Cinder's dearest godmother gave Cinder her mother's dress adding to it here and their before saddling a horse sitting Cinder side ways while she straddled the beast. They road like ghosts in the night on this black stallion finally making it to the ball. The prince took a liking to Cinder with her strange hair and natural beauty. No one recognised it was Cinder all dolled up with her hair plated and tied in truly elegant like her Aunt.

The ball ended on the first day and Cinder road home with her aunt unnoticed she took the dress off behind a bush and handed it to her aunt. She put up with her sisters and repeated the possess on the second day getting to know the prince more than any woman at that ball. The step-mother hateful and bitter to the one who selfishly kept the prince to herself spilled red whine on the beautiful white dress finally realised it was Cinder. A hideous smirk rested upon her face as Cinder ran from the castle. The step mother had already figured it out though.

On the third day of the Ball Cinder's Aunt asked her to gather three lizards one rat and a old pumpkin from the garden. Cinder did so without question only to receive a potion from her aunt "Put this in your Step-mothers tea, you shall go to the Ball and leave her to me" The young godmother cooed softly. Cinder did as instructed and her step-mother fell Ill. She went to the Ball with her aunt once more, her sisters grew spiteful and tried to step on her foot and cut her hair but the prince stopped them each time.

Cinder was happily being embraced by the prince so much she lost track of time she fled from the palace leaving only a slipper as the prince cried out for her to stop. He had found his woman but now she had ran from him he sent out his men to search for the girl who could fit into the slipper and had the matching one.

Cinder had made it back passing her clothes to her Godmother once more she carried the slipper to her room and kept it near her raven's. Her step mother recovered by the forth day, she trusted her Aunt so bided her time relieved when a knock came to the door. The princes men stepped in requesting every woman in the house hold try on the slipper. The mother did so first but it did not fit. The eldest started at the slipper tacking it to a room saying she didn't like her feet and was embarrassed to show them. She tried to slip the slipper on but it would not fit, she picked up a knife and carved her foot into the perfect shape. She stepped out only to be shamed that blood filled the shoe.

Next was the second sister she to went into the room this time the top of her foot and her toes were to tight she chopper her foot in half to get it in and hobbled out. Again blood filled the shoe mixing with her sister's. Knowing that this was the last house hole the prince had accompanied his men disguising himself under a ashen cloak. The prince made Cinder try on the bloodied slipper, a perfect fit was about to be found until her step mother slammed her cane down knocking the slipper into the fire and hitting poor Cinder's leg.

The room was filled with sadness as the prince had felt as though he had lost his hear, Cinder merely smiled kindly "There is no need to worry kind sir for I have the other slipper in my room, allow me to fetch it as prove" Cinder requested getting to her dirtied feet to rush up stairs. The step-mother who had tried to follow was stopped by the guards. Soon Cinder came down two birds perched on her shoulder as she held the slipper out showing it to the prince she had recognised "My beloved prince I am happy that my wish came true all I asked was to go to the Ball and I have revised so much more." she sighed happily as though a huge weight had been taken from her as she slipped the slipper on.

A gust of wind filled the house as her Godmother burst into the room Silver heritage flying behind her in wisps of beauty "I have granted your wish my dear Cinder now you must mine, for this I ask of two things since I made you a dress" she started s smirk crossing her pale lips "First I would like to attend your marriage and secondly I wish for your step-mother and sisters to become my property their lives in my hand's" She cooed she would seek revenge you see not only had she loved her sister but when her sister was alive she had loved Cinder's father like a brother.

The birds took flight from Cinder's body and as though controlled by a spirit attacked the two sisters tacking their eyes. Cinder's Aunt pulled a whip out lashing their skin raw . She cut of The step-mothers arms and legs, she had the guards rape them. Then she sold them into a brothel only to come back after five years of rape to shoot them between the eyes. By that time Cinder had already had two children,one by and one girl. The boy had silver hair while the twin had raven. And they lived happily gory after.


End file.
